Episode 5171 (17th May 2019)
Summary Plot Liam has flashbacks to the crash and Grace's confession. He breaks the necklace that he is holding. Grace tries but is unable to move her legs. Sienna tells Brody that the school has come to a decision. Sinead apologises to Laurie for not believing him and tells him that she's a failure, showing him a bear that she got to put on Katy's grave which she got fake tan on. Laurie apologises for forgetting Katy's birthday next week and comforts her. Laurie receives a message from the school. Mercedes visits Grace and says that she's sorry. Courtney tells Grace of Harry's arrest and she concludes that he ran her over. They discuss a party for when Grace is discharged and snaps, revealing that she can't move her legs. Mercedes feels ill and walks out. Harry tells D.S. Yates that the car has been stolen. D.S. Yates tells Harry that they traced his phone to the scene of the crime when Grace was run over. Harry tells D.S. Yates that he left his phone in the car. D.S. Yates is convinced that Harry is lying. Mercedes admits that she took the cocaine he gave her. Liam takes digs into Mercedes and convinces her to take the drugs, and that she needs him. She takes the drugs, tells him that he's the last person that she needs and walks out. Mitchell informs Grace that her level of spiral damage isn't curable over night. Mitchell tells them that they need to remember that there is a possibility that Grace may never make a full recovery. Grace snaps at everyone and orders them to leave. In the corridor, Farrah bursts into tears. Laurie visits Sinead at work and gives her the teddy bear that he cleaned. Sinead assures Laurie that there's no way that the board will fall for Sienna's story. She reminds him that she loves him and they start kissing. Mitchell tells them to get a room. Sienna worries about the meeting and tells Brody that if Laurie is reinstated, she can't go back and begins to regret reporting Sienna. He reminds her of what she said when he reported Buster. Jesse confronts Liam, making clear that he's furious for Liam keeping the fact that Grace might be paralysed secret. He begins to get violent with Liam. Jesse tells Liam that he and Grace need Liam at the hospital. Grace tries to stand, but loses her balance and falls. Farrah walks in and calls for a nurse. Grace is upset about not being able to stand. Sylver and Breda find Mercedes in tears and she tells him that everything in the flat is a reminder of how much she's screwed up. Sylver suggests they go see Myra and Jacqui in Alicante. Breda tries to convince her to go on holiday too. Courtney talks to Grace about life in a wheelchair and tells Grace that being in a wheelchair doesn't make her any less than what she currently is. Grace is comforted by Courtney's words. Romeo is pleased to see that Harry has been released but James is furious about how easily Harry lied to D.S. Yates. Romeo tells a lie to James about Harry being unable to fill out the application. James tells Harry that if he finds out that Harry is lying, they are done. Laurie and Sienna enter Sally's office to hear the board's decision. Mr. Chambers, the man representing the board, reveals that the board have decided not to take any further action based on the lack of evidence. Sienna is upset and furious. Sally offers to review Sienna's mentorship and she storms out. She throws her bag at the wall and sits on the floor. Laurie tells Sienna that he'll see her on Monday and moves her bag with his foot. Grace furiously asks Liam why he has been avoiding her. Grace threatens Harry and Liam tries to tell her that it wasn't him. Grace tells Liam that when she finds who ran her over, they are dead. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *D.S. Yates - Dean Smith *Mr Chambers - Noel White Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019